


Silver and Gold

by FrenziedPen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A gift for a talented writer I know, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Daddy Kink, F/M, I don't want to put many tags because I feel like it ruins the story, I guess it's actually more Porn with a slight plot, It Took Me Way Too Long to Write This, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Spankings, Threesome - F/M/M, Who writes smut that is this long, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenziedPen/pseuds/FrenziedPen
Summary: Reader has a plan to help Red celebrate his birthday.There's really no summary for this. It's just a smutty gift.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlexsiren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlexsiren/gifts).



You inhaled deeply and closed your eyes, trying not to nervously shift as you tended to do under pressure. You folded your hands on your lap as you listened to the shuffling of the piercer around the room. There was a squeak from the barstool that was situated in front of you. 

“Alright, lady, which one? Silver or gold?”

You peeked an eye open and nodded towards the prefered bar before snapping your eyes shut again. The man in front of you chuckled and readjusted his gloves with a sharp snap. As you flinched at the sound, you furrowed your brows and frowned.   


“Dick move, buddy.”

The man responded with another chuckle before you could feel him leaning towards your body. Even with your eyelids closed, you could see the change in lighting as he moved the nearby lamp to shine on you, making his workspace brighter. There were a few more sounds, metal against metal, papers shuffling, a cart being pulled closer before things seemed to settle down in the small closet-sized room. 

“So, we’ll go on three, okay?”

“Could you imagine that I don’t believe you when you say that?”

A few minutes later, you would find that he - in fact - couldn't be trusted to go on three as he had previously stated. You glared at the man as he handed you a bag of the usual aftercare necessities, a pamphlet on what to do and some spray that you would need for cleansing. You gave a glance at the supplies they had given you for aftercare and wondered if a bit of monster candy would do the trick. The man cleared his throat and nodded towards the total on the screen in front of you. You nearly slapped your card on the counter and watched as he swiped it.

"Be mad all you want, lady. Just remember that this was your idea."

You sighed and rolled your eyes as you signed the receipt, giving him a decent tip despite your current discomfort. 

As you hopped on the bus, you glanced at the digital screen overhead and noted the time. The public transportation in your city was pretty on schedule, but you had a tendency to check just in case. There were times where you missed living in a little town with the ability to drive anywhere and everywhere - just vast open road for hours. However, when you and the boys decided to move to the city, you thought it would be best to only use the car for out of town trips or late nights instead of being stuck in traffic every five feet.    


The bus jostled you slightly as it shuffled down the road, stopping and starting with the average daily lunch traffic. As you stared out the window, you thought about the recent move from Little Ebbott to New Orleans. Edge had made it clear that he wasn’t pleased with the lack of crime in Little Ebbot when he stated, “IT’S TOO NICE HERE. IT’S...SUSPICIOUS." With Undyne and Asgore's approval, Edge packed up the family and moved to Louisiana to create the New Orleans Monster Police Force, the first of its kind in the South. 

The bus wobbled as it pulled into a slow roll on the curb that sat at your stop, causing you to knock your head against the window. You grunted and rubbed at the sore spot as you made your way off the bus. Normally at this point of the day, you would be waiting for the boys to pick you up from the bus stop after a long day at the hotel; however, you insisted that you could walk home. With what you had planned for Red’s birthday, you told yourself that you wouldn’t be able to talk to him for a while - or else you would give away the surprise. If they were to pick you up now, you wouldn’t be able to hold yourself to that, as they would probably immediately catch on to the change in your behavior and start interrogating. 

As you made your way across the threshold, you felt a twinge of pain and wondered if you should pop a pain killer before the evening began. After a few moments of contemplation and shuffling through the multitude of papers that came with your aftercare kit, you decided to make your way to the upstairs bathroom. You smiled as the healing monster candy fizzled and disappeared on your tongue. As you made your way back down the steps, you tentatively pressed a few of the sore spots on your body and found that the pain seemed to immediately vanish. 

For the next hour or so, you spent your time wandering around the house -tidying up wherever you could. Picking up socks. Cleaning the kitchen. Picking up socks. Dusting the television. Picking up socks! You shook your head and pursed your lips, relieved that Edge wouldn’t be home tonight. Apparently, Undyne was going to be in town to meet for a quarterly review and he didn’t trust any of his subordinates to take care of sharing those statistics. When you had asked about celebrating Red’s birthday, he merely scoffed and informed you that there were plenty of hours in the weekend to fool around. 

After the house was relatively clean, you decided to grab your laptop from it’s resting place on the couch and browse a few videos to pass the time. Knowing that Red would be home soon, you felt yourself squirm slightly in your seat in anticipation and switched your tabs over to some adult sites, hoping to keep a pleasurable fire lit in your core. 

You rubbed your thighs together as you looked over an array of toys and lingerie, wondering which one would look best in your collection. The sound of the front door opening sent a thrill down your spine from the anticipation. Heavy footsteps paused in the entryway as the sound of keys being thrown on the wooden entryway table sounded. You took a deep breath, put on your game face and purposefully scooted in your chair, grinning as the sound of his footsteps made their way towards the dining area. 

You glanced over at Red as he turned the corner, taking off his tie and throwing it on the table in front of you. 

“hey, kitten,” he tiredly grumbled as he rolled the sleeves of his button up shirt to his elbows. 

The feel of his hand on your head, petting you, almost made you break your facade before he even realized it. You pulled your head away slightly, instead of pushing into his palm as you normally did. You felt his hand still before it slowly pulled away. You made a great show of focusing on the screen in front of you, seemingly unfazed by his affections. 

“kitten?”

He leaned down and raised the particular bone that worked as his eyebrow. You glanced at him for a quick second before turning your attention back to the screen, clicking to the lingerie section of the adult site. You pretended to be particularly occupied with an article of clothing that had the equivalent width of a fishing wire. The huff that escaped Red sent a warm flush of feeling down your chest. 

As much as you loved the big lug, it didn’t take much to make him upset. A few more seconds of this and you would be well within your game to have to think too hard about keeping a neutral face. 

“somethin’ happen today?”

The question was innocent enough and if you hadn’t been playing this amusing prank on him, you would have simply melted at the concern that laced through his tone. 

Unfortunately, you had a role to play this evening, so you stayed silent.

His sockets squinted at you when you didn’t respond to him, eyelights shrinking as the silence between the two of you lingered. With a slight shrug, you turned back towards the laptop on the table and continued to look at the cute little lingerie pieces that slid across the screen. You heard a disgruntled noise come from the skeleton monster and tried to fight the small smile that appeared on your face. 

Red balled his fist as he watched you turn your head slightly towards him, raise an eyebrow and tilt your head. You leaned back as he reached forward and slammed the laptop shut before pulling the chair you sat in away from the table. As Red gripped the sides of the chair, effectively caging you in, he noticed the slight surprised expression that flickered across your face. When you didn’t try to escape from being entrapped, he raised a hand to your chin and held it firmly before leaning your head back slightly.

“cat got ya’ tongue,  _ kitten _ ?”

Even though your heart skipped a beat in excitement, you huffed and reached up to push against his chest, attempting to stand in the process. The sudden shift of weight on the chair caused the skeleton monster to wobble, trying to recover himself as you slipped underneath his arm. The clatter of the chair sounded as you were jerked back and pulled up against his broad chest. The feel of his boney hand against your neck pulled a quiet whimper from you as you reached up to wrap your hand around his. As Red stepped forward, you felt yourself moving back in response and soon found yourself with your back pressed up against the nearby wall. His eyelights roamed over the seemingly satisfied smile on your face, pulling a growl deep from within him as his hand gripped your throat with a bit more pressure. 

“somethin’ funny, doll?”

You glanced over at the clock on the stove, squinting a little to focus on the green numbers. 

_ 11:32pm. _

_ Damn.  _

Earlier, you had been relatively confident in your ability to hold out against Red, but with him here - standing over you, glaring down at you with one hand threatening to cut off your air supply...you weren’t quite sure. You wiggled and tried to turn your head away from Red, giving a huff through your nose for extra measure. The skeleton felt the flutter of your heartbeat under his phalanges as his wide grin turned into something sinister. He rubbed his thumb across your cheek lightly before digging the tip into the soft flesh. Not enough to make you bleed, but enough to cause you to wince.

"don' 'ppreciate the attitude, doll. perhaps ya need a refresher 'n ya manners."

The subtle movement of your hand trying to pull away his hand, caused him to lift you off the ground, pressing you further into the wall. He tilted his head, eyelights glowing more brightly than usual, as he listened to the labored pants that escaped your nose. 

"gonna tell me whatcha hidin'?"

You struggled to shake your head in his right grasp, but Red caught the motion anyways. The pleased smirk and half-glazed gaze on your face scratched at his irritated state. You never kept things from him, especially not under threat of punishment. What shit were you hiding? 

The world shifted and the two of you landed on the couch in the living room as Red contemplated what you could be keeping a secret. 

Had you gotten into a fight? He glanced over your body before he moved his hand from your neck to grab a handful of hair. As he situated you on his lap with your stomach on his legs and ass in the air, he switched hands and settled his right one in your locks as his left one rested on your rear. 

Were you fucking someone else? He leaned in and inhaled the scent of the flesh connecting your neck and shoulder. He felt the shiver that ran through you and chuckled lowly, earning him an anxious wiggle. He squeezed at your ass in response as he realized that he didn't smell anyone else on you.

"betta tell me whatcha hiding, doll, or daddy'll 'aveta punish ya properly," he growled in your ear.

You could barely stand it. The vibration of the bass tone of his voice crawled through you and settled between your legs with a hot, damp sensation. You glanced up at the clock on a nearby wall and almost whimpered in disappointment.

_ 11:47pm. _

When you didn't respond, Red gave another growl and pulled your head up, grip tight in your hair. You turned your gaze to him as best you could and nearly melted under the intense expression he returned. You fought against the desire to bite your lip, instead widening your smirk and rubbing your legs together. 

The hand he had resting on your ass squeezed before he raised his hand and gave a quick swat. You flinched at the sting on your cheek, the movement causing your hair to be pulled slightly, before you reached back to try to rub and soothe the sensation. The air in the room seemed to vibrate with magic as the familiar heat of Red’s magic enveloped your wrist and pulled your hand away. You could feel the tension building in Red at your defiance as the two of you stilled for a few moments before there was a flurry of movement. 

“tha’s it,” you heard Red’s baritone voice mumble before he began to shift. 

Faster than you could comprehend how, you found yourself with your face nearly squished up against the upholstery. Red had shifted into an open-legged seating position and propped your ass over one leg, feet tiptoeing on the floor, head shoved into the space between the arm of the couch and the back of the cushion. With his magic holding your wrists down, propping you on your elbows, and his arm pressing against your back, your movement was perfectly constricted. 

There was a sudden cold breeze on your ass as your shorts and panties were pulled down around your calves. Knowing exactly what was coming next, you whined and wiggled to hopefully lessen the blow. The feel of Red’s claws in your side did the opposite to stop your wiggling until you felt the familiar pinch of skin threatening to break. Then…

Smack.

The stinging impact of bone against skin caused a yelp to tear from you as your asscheek gained a slight pink hue. You struggled against the magical bonds that held you as you felt the sharpness of Red’s claws against your ass, lightly scratching, instead of the normal soothing rub that he would give after his spanks. 

As the next slap against your ass hit, you yiped and attempted to move away from the heated sting that bloomed. Red reached out and yanked at your hair before leaning down and growling low in your ear, “ya better start fuckin’ countin’,  _ kitten _ , or i’mma have’ta make this punishment a lil’ less  _ pleasurable.”  _ As he spoke, one of his claws traced the handprint on your cheek, putting a bit too much pressure on particularly sensitive areas. You wanted to count. Although you were known to be a brat, there were times where you knew behaving would be in your best interest. This was one of those times. Your eyebrows scrunched together as you whined and did your best to not respond to him. 

There was a pause. 

A moment that Red gave you to answer properly. 

And then, the moment was gone. 

The hand in your head pushed your head down harshly, rubbing your cheek against the couch as his elbow dug into your back, forcing your back into a high arch. 

**Smack.**

The first slap caused a jolt to run through you that made your whole body react and flinch. Before you could let loose a cry, another smack hit your asscheek.

**Smack. Smack. Smack.**

He was hitting the same cheek over and over again, holding you down tightly as you tried to squirm away from him. You could feel the sting turning into a redhot burn as the same spot came in contact with his swift hand.

**Smack.**

He gave another hard smack to the cheek he had already been working on before switching sides. 

**Smack. Smack. Smack.**

You whimpered, nails digging into the couch as you pulled against the magical restraints that held your wrists. Every nerve ending in your ass was screaming for you to say something. To count. To apologize. But you couldn’t. You promised yourself that you would hold out - no matter what - until midnight. At midnight, it would officially be Red’s birthday and you could show him the lovely presents you had gotten for him. 

After a few more minutes of whimpering and struggling to escape the stinging slaps, you were exhausted. With watery eyes and a sweat-beaded forehead, you glanced over at Red and tried to give him the most pitiful look that you could muster, hoping that he would take pity on you. His eyelight, engulfed in a crimson hue, rolled over your position and took in the begging expression on your face. He narrowed his sockets before pulling you up and settling you between his legs in front of him. You inhaled sharply as your ass rested on your calves, kneeling in the usual position Red liked you in. You gave a light hum as you relished the wetness you could feel coating your legs as they sat folded underneath you. 

“ya’ gonna tell me what’s got ya’ all quiet?”

You shuffled your seated position slightly as you turned your head to look at the clock on the wall behind you. 

_ 12-!! _

Red’s hand gripped your jaw tight and turned your face back towards him roughly. His burning gaze and seething expression met your ecstatic one and you swore the twitch you felt in his fingers would have caused some damage had he not contained himself. He leaned in and stared at you, so close you could feel the heat coming from his now fully glowing eyelight. You tried to open your mouth to show him his present, but he took your twitch of movement as you try to get away from you. He growled and let go of your chin before leaning back against the couch and throwing a hand over his face. 

You could tell he was at his wits end and you were happy that your little game was officially over with. While he focused on taking deep breaths, you reached forward, sliding your hands from his kneecaps...up his thigh bones…and resting one hand on where his magic normally began to stir. He grunted and reached to flick your hand away, not bothering to move his other hand from his sockets. You grinned widely as you deftly evaded his swat and began to undo his slacks, intent on getting his attention. He growled and moved his hand away from his skull, seemingly ready to reach out and push you away from him when he paused at the lust-filled gaze in your eyes. 

He watched as you wrapped your hand around his hardening magic and blinked as you began to open your mouth. You scooted yourself closer to him and leaned your head back as lolled your tongue out slowly to show him the brand new gold stud that sat in the middle.

The two of you sat there for a moment. Him, processing what he was seeing. You, near drooling from keeping your mouth open and sheer anticipation. His eyelights flared and you swore you saw them turn into little hearts for a second before he leaned in to get a closer look. You let him inspect the piercing, deciding to move it around as you wiggled your tongue suggestively.

“Happy birthday, daddy.”

His dick went from half-chub to monster cock in two seconds. 

The growl that came from deep in his chest, vibrated through you and warmed your core. If you had been unsure about how wet you were before, you were certain there was a puddle beneath you now. Placing his index and second finger under your chin, he gently thumbed at the piercing in your tongue - curious. 

Humans were soft, squishy things. It didn't take much to hurt them, so a piercing...it couldn't have been comfortable; however, when his eyelights look back towards your face, he saw nothing but flushed excitement. 

His grin widened, nearly taking up his whole skull as he chuckled and stood up from the couch. You leaned, arching backwards with tips of your fingers keeping you balanced. You felt him roll his thumb over the ball in your mouth and went to close your lips around the intruding object.

"ah ah, kitten. stay still.”

As you looked up at him, you whined and opened your mouth, contemplating misbehaving. The slight sting in your rear and the need to please him kept you from moving another inch. He hummed his approval before shoving his thumb as far back in your mouth as he could. You took a quick breath through your nose as you tried not to gag at him feeling around in the back of your mouth. He groaned at the feel of your fleshy tongue before pulling away, eyeing the string of spit that connected his thumb to your bottom lip. He grabbed at the back of your neck and leaned in to growl, “ya’ have no idea what i wanna do t’ ya’.” 

You couldn’t help the excited wiggle that vibrated through you at his words. “You gonna show me, daddy,” you asked through your grin. 

Rather than respond, you felt Red pull your head forward and the feel of his cock against your bottom lip caused you to hum. You rolled your tongue out and did a long lick on the underside of his length, savoring the ridges that flicked against your new piercing. The skeleton monster let out a guttural groan as he felt the little ball roll against him. When he went to pull you closer, you grinned and resisted his tug, choosing instead to swipe your tongue over his head. You grinned even wider when you heard his bones subtly rattle.

“ya’ lil fuckin’ tease,” his murmur was a rumble as he wrapped your hair around his hand. With little resistance, he pulled you forward and like that...you were on his dick. Your lips wrapped around him tautly as he moved you in a slow and steady motion. Your head bobbed and you curled your tongue as he led you in an intimate dance. 

After a few moments of slowly moving on his cock, each of you moaning when your tongue stud rubbed against his ridges, Red let you pull back to breathe for a second. You glanced up at him, wiping the lingering spit from the corner of your mouth. He was sweating now, ruby magic forming on his forehead as he stared down at you and tightened his hand in your hair. 

“What’s wrong, Big Red,” you purred as you bit your bottom lip. 

Before you could say anything else, you heard Red grumble something before he reached with his free hand to squeeze at your cheeks. Forcing your mouth to form an ‘O’, he kept his grip on you tight as he pulled you fully forward and began to thrust into your mouth with long, deep strokes. 

“sick o’ yer fuckin’ mouth, kitten,” he growled as he built up the speed and intensity of his thrusts, beginning to jam his cock down your throat. When you attempted to say something snarky in response, he growled and shoved himself as far forward as he could. The feel of your new tongue piercing rubbing against the shaft of his cock, as you attempted to maneuver your tongue to breathe better, caused his bones to rattle. Your lips struggled to accommodate his girth as you coughed and gagged, wiggling in your slight discomfort. The little garbled noises you made sent a thrill through him as he gripped your head and sped up his pace. The punishing rhythm that he had adopted sent an excited shiver through you as you tried to breathe through your nose. He chuckled as you coughed again and pulled back slightly. 

“ah ah, pet.”

He paused his motions and rested with his cock as far back in your throat as it could go, nearly forcing his knot in your mouth as well. With him blocking your airway, you felt your face redden and your eyes water up and tear over. He grit his teeth as he felt your throat constrict around him, searching for the air that he was denying. You pat at his femur as you let out another gagging noise. He held you for another few seconds, savoring the aroused panic on your face before he yanked you away. 

Your chest heaved as you turned your head as best you could to cough and gulp in as much oxygen as you could. He heard you say something with a slight wheeze. He pulled your head back up to look at him and grinned at the mess you were. Spit coated your chin. The little mascara you had on ran as a dark, watery line down your face. Flushed cheeks. Blown pupils. Frizzed hair. You looked a ravished mess and he wanted nothing more than to watch you come apart in his arms.

He pulled you up to stand in front of him, before reaching down and fully yanking off your shorts and panties. He rubbed two fingers over your warm, wet slit, savoring the moan that escaped your slightly parted lips. You felt him turn you around as he sat back on the couch. He pulled you down on his lap, your back to his front, using his legs to nudge your legs apart - keeping them spread.

You bit your lip as a shiver ran through you when he moved his hand slowly down your body. Caressing your waist. Gliding across your hip. Squeezing lightly at your thigh. When his hand finally made it to his destination, he chuckled. His hand spread your cunt, one finger teasing at your entrance as his tongue lolled over the side of your neck. You let out a wavering sigh as the finger that was teasing your entrance moved up to circle your clit. You felt yourself clench in need immediately at his touch, relishing in the trail of pleasure that curled in your belly. 

He watched as you tried to grind your hips into him, moving your body against his touch. His grin widened as he moved to nip at your ear, bringing a hand on your hip to cease your movements. 

“yer a needy little slut, aren’tcha,” he growled in question, giving a quick flick of his wrist and swatting at the sensitive bud. 

Electric heat shot through you at the sudden stinging sensation on your cunt. The little whimper that escaped you caused him to chuckle before he slid the small strap of your tank top and bra off your shoulder. He leaned forward, wrapping a hand around your waist, and licked up the expanse of your exposed skin. The warm, wet appendage left a trail of red saliva along your back that made a shiver run through you. As he relished the taste of your smooth skin, his other hand moved back towards your clit and rubbed. 

You jolted and cried out, hips grinding on their own accord once again. He let out another chuckle before making his way to the expanse of skin where your neck meets your shoulder. As his fingers curled the ball of tension in your belly tighter and tighter, his fangs lightly scraped against your skin. 

"Daddy, please," you mewled, now trying to move your hips so his fingers would sink into your aching cunt. 

He chuckled and paused his movements. The frustrated noise that started in your throat turned into a choked cry of pleasure as he bit down on your shoulder, sinking his fangs deep into the skin. As the pain from his bite washed over you, he shoved two of his fingers in your aching core and pumped savagely into you. You closed your eyes and bit your bottom lip, riding his fingers and chasing after the orgasm that was. So. Damn. Close.

**BAM!**

Neither of you really acknowledged the sound of the front door opening - too deep in pleasure to care. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I never edited Chapter 2, so you'll have to wait a few hours for the second half of this. 
> 
> Sorry. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of sex hit him the moment he walked in the home and at first, he scowled when he realized it wasn't accompanied with the smell of dinner. The two of you could never prioritize needs over wants. Sex always won, which would leave the two of you scrambling for food the moment the deed was over….only to find an empty kitchen to complain about. Edge had been ready to chastise the both of you, assuming that the deed was already done with how strong the scent in the house was; however, the wet noises and little cries he heard as he got closer to the living room stated otherwise. 

“SANS. Y/N. DO YOU TWO EVER DO ANYTHING OTHER THA-”

He turned the corner and found his brother slouched against the couch in his usual position but with a more enticing addition. Edge’s eyelights went fuzzy as he took in the sight of you on his brother's lap. Head leaned to the side. A needy frustration furrowing your brow. A light sheen of sweat working over your skin. Legs spread open, exposing yourself to the world. Hands gripping at Red's thigh bones. Moving your hips in a sporadic up and down motion as you fucked yourself on Red's fingers.

Red's eyelights rolled up to look at his brother, a slight growl in his throat as he tightened his bite slightly. Edge smirked as you moaned and squirmed before trying to find the rhythm you had previously been chasing. You glanced up at him and his SOUL shuddered at the intense wanton gaze that washed over him. You looked as though you wanted to say something, but when Red moved his thumb to swipe at your clit all attention diverted back to your pleasure.

Red unclamped himself from your neck and gave a hum as he watched your hips roll needily on his fingers. He grinned and tightened his grip on your waist and ceased any movement from you, partially pulling his hand from your core. You looked back at the skeleton and whined as you tried to soothe the ache in your cunt, pausing only when he gave you a disciplinary glare. 

"s'rude ta ignore people, kitten."

Edge kept his face neutral as you huffed in frustration and turned back to him, trying to not move your hips against Red but failing miserably. “Welcome home, Edge,” you said quietly as he took off his jacket and laid it across a nearby chair before folding his arms across his chest. You didn’t notice the quick look that the brother’s shared with each other. Although the three of you were in a healthy and consenting poly relationship, the boys liked to check in with each other before attempting threesomes as there had been a few times where one of the boys was too far into their instincts to want to play nice. You never minded when they shared...in fact, sometimes you preferred it. 

You didn’t notice that Red had loosened his grip on your waist until Edge reached out and swooped you up against him. With Edge having nearly two whole feet of height on you, your feet dangled as he claimed your mouth for the usual ‘Welcome Home” kiss that he would get from you. Although the normal ‘Welcome Home’ kiss was chaste and quick, he had expected for this one to be a bit more heated and pleasurable; however, he had not been expecting the new addition to your tongue and pulled back almost immediately. Edge could hear Red chuckle from the couch as he watched you stick out your tongue and show off the little gold stud that sat there. 

“kitten got me a pretty cool birthday gift, don’cha think, boss?”

Edge’s eyelights flickered between Red and you before he let out a low “nyeh heh” of a laugh and went back to claim your mouth, enjoying the surprised gasp that escaped you as he did. He reached down and lifted your legs to wrap them around him as he slowly walked over towards the coffee table in front of the couch. You hissed softly as the cold glass of the coffee table pressed against your back. As Edge pulled away from you, you watched Red heft himself up from the couch and began to unbutton his dress shirt. Your attention was brought back to Edge as you felt one of his hands cup your cheek as his skull nuzzled the side of your neck. 

Edge felt a pleased shiver in his SOUL as a breathy sigh escaped you. He glanced over at his brother, frowning at his lack of shirt, before nodding slightly when Red motioned towards the top of the coffee table. Edge savored the feel of your skin against his bones as he moved his hand down your neck and shoulders. Red helped Edge pull your tank top over your head, chucking it across the room as he took in your almost naked form. After fiddling with the front clasp for your bra for a moment, Edge gave a slight triumphant noise as he peeled the cups away from you. You had nearly forgotten the second half of your birthday gift until you noticed the charged silence between the boys as they stared down at you. 

You glanced at them with a small smile before peeking at the little bars that pierced your nipples, sparkling a bright silver in the dim light of the living room. Neither of the boys seemed to know how to respond. Red seemed to be sweating a lot more now and Edge had a highly concerned look on his skull. Both of them bent down and hovered over you, eye sockets wide. 

“kitten, what’d’ya do ta yerself?”

You couldn’t help the giggle that escaped you as the boys ogled over your breasts. Their eyelights followed your hands as you lightly caressed over your curves, sliding your hands over the soft roundness on your tits. 

“So...you’re cool with me piercing my tongue, but sticking metal rods through my nipples is disturbing?”

“well, ain’t yer...uh….ain’t those a bit more sensitive...more...uh…,” you stifled a giggle as Red looked towards Edge as he floundered with words. 

“YOU SQUIRM A LOT WHENEVER WE PINCH AT THEM USUALLY SO I COULD ONLY IMAGINE THAT...A PIERCING WOULD BE….UNCOMFORTABLE.” Edge’s eyelights glanced over the little metal rods in your nipples and shuffled slightly. 

The smile on your face widened as you shook your head and reached out to grab the tall skeleton’s hand. “I’m fine, silly. If anything...they just make me a little more sensitive.” Your face reddened a bit more before you finally settled Edge’s hand on your breast. 

For a moment, no one moved and you grew genuinely worried that the boys weren’t as thrilled about your nipple piercings as you thought they would be. You glanced over at Red, your eyebrows furrowed, and found that his eyelights were watching Edge’s still hand. Before you could start to protest, you felt the familiar buzz of magical wrist restraints hold you against the table. You wiggled against the magic before Edge was suddenly upon you. His tongue met the newest addition to your right breast and sent a shiver of pleasure trickling through your veins. You mewled and squirmed as he lavished your nipples, lightly pulling at the sensitive new piercings. Edge watched as you grew closer and closer to the orgasm you had been chasing earlier. Before you could reach the tipping point, he pulled away, moving his kisses and wandering tongue lower and lower on your body. 

Red watched as your eyes rolled and your back arched off the coffee table when his brother’s tongue slipped along your soaking folds. As Edge savored the whimpers that stuttered out of you, Red watched as your thighs shook violently and clenched his fist as he tried to give his brother a chance to enjoy you. You clawed at the coffee table, desperate to free your hands and pull Edge’s skull closer. Unable to free your hands, you let loose a frustrated grunt and wrapped your legs around him instead. Red chuckled as his brother let out a surprised yelp from your movement, feeling you squeeze your thighs around his thighs in a silent plea. As his tongue flicked repeatedly over your clit, the two of you met gazes, eyes meeting eyelights, and your orgasm....crashed over you.  Pleasure coursed through your veins, setting every nerve on fire. Your toes curled. Your back arched even more. Your mouth opened to scream, but could only free a strangled cry. 

Edge untangled himself from your legs and watched as you trembled in the aftershocks of pleasure. It was his favorite sight to see and to know that he was the one to get you to that point was enough to make his dick throb in his slacks. As you came down from your high, the brothers switched positions, with Edge towards your head and Red taking his place between your thighs. By the time you were able to breathe and properly look at them, they were stroking themselves and anxiously waiting for your attention. You tried to steady your breathing as you glanced up at Edge. who was slowly squeezing the length of him. When he noticed the hungry gleam in your eyes, you swear you saw his glowing maroon dick brighten slightly. You savored the difference of Edge’s dick, which was less girthy and longer than his sibling's but ribbed along the bottom. While you and his brother had a silent conversation, Red placed his hands on your thighs and began to caress the soft skin.The sensitive skin of your inner thigh shivered beneath his fingers, sparking the beginnings of another orgasm in your belly. 

“what’d’ya want, kitten?”

Red’s low croon sent a swirl of desire tingling through your nipples and causing a slight rush of wetness between your legs. The brothers watched as you licked your lips and flexed your hands slightly, making sure nothing was going numb from the position the magical restraints had you in. 

“It’s your birthday, daddy. Do whatever you want.” 

You wiggled your hips suggestively at Red, savoring the feel of his claws tensing on your thighs as a flush spread over your face. 

“yer damn right i will. treat ya like the filthy little slut you are,” Red growled in return.

The stout skeleton's grin widened wickedly as his gaze traveled down your body before his hand moved up your thigh to your folds, thumb caressing your sensitive swollen bud. As you opened your mouth to squeak out a cry of pleasure, Edge placed the head of his cock to rest on just beyond your lips, silencing any noise you were going to make. 

For a few moments, there was a back and forth of amusement for the monsters toying with your body. With each flick of your clit, you attempted to make a noise, only to be muffled by Edge. It only took a frustrated wiggle that scooched the coffee table to get the boys to finally stop their teasing, chuckling as the restraints on your wrist were removed. The complaint that you had on your tongue was cut off when you were abruptly flipped onto your belly. 

Edge situated himself on his knees to better accommodate the new position, bobbing his cock suggestively in front of you. You nearly purred in satisfaction as you opened your mouth, lolling your tongue out, while you savored the feel of Red adjusting your hips. Edge rubbed the head of his cock against your tongue, eyelights sparking slightly at the feel of the new piercing against his ridges. His precum coated your tongue as he took in the heated gaze you were giving him. 

“such a dirty little whore…” Red moaned as he began to slowly enter you, stretching you with a slight uncomfortable burn. Edge’s claws threaded through your hair as he slid inside your mouth, in tandem with his brother’s movement. As Red picked a rhythm for his thrusts, you felt Edge test just how far he could get his cock in your throat. He waited on a particular forward movement from Red before he thrust his hips forwards as well, taking in the flare of your nostrils and the slight quiver of your throat as you tried to accommodate his length. You made a noise of struggle as you looked up at Edge, finding him staring back at you with affection burning in his eyelights.

While you and Edge were having a stare-down, Red was content on watching your cunt engulf the girth of him. It took a decent amount of strength to not moan, but his claws did tighten on your hips - drawing a bit of blood from the scratches they caused. He pulled out slowly, watching the wetness of you shine over his luminescent dick before he slammed back in, promptly kissing a particular sweet spot of yours with the head of his dick. A choked sound escaped you and he watched as you tried to move away from him. Edge grumbled something about his brother always being an animal before he reached a thumb to caress your cheek. While Edge pulled back slowly to let you breathe for a second, Red took the opportunity to prove his brother right and be as animalistically disrespectful as he could. He released the magical restraints on your wrist and gave a small thrust to tease before readjusting his hands on your ass and setting a brutal pace with his movements. 

Your cunt spasmed around him at the sudden movement and melody of cries escaped you as he rammed repeatedly into you. Edge watched as your body jostled, a determined look of passion on your face as you tried to reach another orgasm to send you over. The coffee table against your breasts, sliding your nipples and their fresh piercings on the glass sent a few extra shivers of pleasure through your body. Red growled at the lewd noises your body was making, from the wet slap against his pelvis to the keening noise that you seemed to be using to beg. 

Admittedly turned on by the scene before him, Edge gave himself a quick stroke before placing his dick back on your lips. His hands wrapped around your throat lightly, thumbs caressing the back of your neck near your hairline, as he pressed himself into you. You groaned and opened your mouth as the pace of Red’s movements forced Edge to skip over short strokes, filling your mouth with his length immediately. You attempted to reach up and grab at Edge’s femurs to steady yourself but heard a tsking noise and felt the magic of one of the brother’s pull your hands away, instead causing you to reach back and spread your ass to give Red better access and a better view. 

You were close. All the stimulation was driving you wild and you were loving every second of it. You couldn’t see Red but the occasional flutter of extra movement in his rhythm and growing growls let you know that he was getting close. Edge’s eyelights seemed to be burning pretty bright and his grasp on your throat would occasionally tighten, informing of his upcoming orgasm. It was a rare sight when the three of you were on the same wavelength. Most of the time the household was filled with fussing and never-ending disagreements about the pettiest of things. How the three of you managed to have sex together was beyond yo-!

“keep yer head in the game, slut.”

A sharp sting brought you away from your thoughts as Red slapped you on the ass, reawakening the tenderness from your earlier "lesson". You blinked in surprise and focused yourself back on the multitude of bodily intrusions.    
  
“HONESTLY, SANS, MUST YOU BE SUCH A BRUTE,” Edge snarled in response before he looked back down at you, speeding up the pace of his thrusts. “You’re Doing Great, Love. Seeing You Take Us Greedily Like This,” his hand tightened on your neck as he went a bit deeper in his thrusts, “I’m Close.”

You whined in response as best you could and jerked at the feeling of Red moving a hand underneath you, scratching light marks along the way. His skilled fingers made contact with your clit and expertly circled the nub, bringing you closer and closer to that earth-trembling end that you were seeking. As you tried to squirm and cry out, Red’s hips set a punishing pace against you, guaranteeing bruises when this was all over. The hand that had been kneading at your ass slides towards its entrance and his thumbs prods cautiously as he bent over slightly to sink his teeth into your back. As you reached the precipice of pleasure, you felt Edge’s hands tighten, cutting off your air supply and scratching the fragile skin of your neck as he attempted to stuff his whole cock in your throat. The slightly sweet taste of Edge’s cum flooded your taste buds as he filled your throat with a strangled groan. Your body attempted to cough and gag, but the impending orgasm from Red’s movements caused a flash of pleasure to soothe you. 

As Red’s fangs clenched down on your skin, he let out a deep, guttural growl, slipping his thumb into your ass before slamming into you, bottoming out easily. You pull away from Edge as he dislodges himself from your throat, stumbling to the floor to sit limply against the couch. Pleasure floods your system, causing every cell in your body to shiver, as you let out a gurgle of a cry. The magic that had been holding your hands to display your ass disappeared and your arms fell to your sides, limply. With every twitch of his dick, you can feel Red’s cum threatening to seep from your joined bodies.

Red could feel the energy draining out of you and unlatched himself from your back, savoring the little mewl that escaped you. When he pulled away from you with a deep sigh, he gave your body a once over and was very pleased with the view. Spent, filled with cum, covered in scratches, bites and bruises and shivering as though bolts of electricity ran through you. He glanced over at his brother and gave him a sated grin, watching as he shook his skull before moving to collect their mate in his arms. 

As he heard the water running upstairs in the bathroom, he teleported to his room and pulled on a pair of sweatpants before making his way to the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water and threw his lady’s favorite aftercare snack in the microwave. He watched the kernels explode in the machine before him with a lidded expression, thoughts slightly stuck in the events that just took place. You were a blessing in their lives, a gift from the stars themselves. He’d admit that the three of you had tough beginnings, but he knew the moment he laid his eyelights on you that your SOUL was made for theirs. 

Speaking of SOULs, both his brother’s and yours hummed contently as Red made his way back to the living room, carrying a glass of water and a huge bowl of popcorn in his hand. Your hair was slightly damp and the wounds on your neck and shoulder seemed to have been healed slightly, as they were less red and ugly now. The three of you settled on the couch with you snuggled in a fuzzy blanket and comfortable pajamas between them, turning on some nature documentary as soft background noise. Edge was his normal after-sex self with a fresh pair of pjs on and an arm wrapped around your waist as his skull nuzzled into your hair, cooing kind words every few minutes. Red placed a hand on your thigh, lightly rubbing at the soft skin and pressing the occasional kiss to the side of your neck. You basked in the gentle attention, still very aware of the ravaging your body had taken, but munching on popcorn and enjoying the soothing touches from the skeletons regardless. 

“thanks fer th’birthday gifts, kitten,” Red murmured at some point of the documentary, jolting you from your light dozing. 

You glanced over at him with a tired smile and replied, “it’s no problem, Sans.” A dusting of red colored Red’s cheekbones as you used his real name before he turned his attention back to the television with a grumble that you couldn’t quite understand. The taller skeleton beside you nuzzled in your hair, causing you to shift closer to him and lean your head into his touch. You pulled the blanket tighter around you and sighed, listening to the deep voice on the television describe the vast wonders of Earth’s flora and fauna. You felt Red shuffled against you and held back a chuckle as his snores began to overpower the volume of the television. Of course he would fall asleep. He hadn’t been able to take his usual nap after work thanks to your antics. 

“I Can’t Help But Be Curious About What I May Receive For My Birthday Now,” Edge said, eyelights fuzzy as he twirled a piece of your hair around his finger. 

You giggled and pursed your lips while you thought for a moment before a devious idea hit you. 

“Well,” you purred, “You know, I think the piercer said that these could be tuned to react to magic and....I’ve only got one more place on me that could be pierced for….pleasure's sake….”

…

…

You burst into laughter, startling Red, as Edge’s eyelights extinguished and his skull became as bright red as a tomato. 

“Y/N, I CAN’T BELIEVE Y-YOU WOULD SUGGEST SUCH A THING. YOU MUST BE JOKING! THERE’S NO WAY A HUMAN WOULD…I MEAN YOU HAVE SENSITIVE NERVES THERE, EVEN MORE SO THAN YOUR....AND-”

“boss, d’ya really gotta be loud righ’ now? m’tryna sleep…” Red growled before attempting to lay back against you. 

“SANS! QUIT YOUR COMPLAINING AND PAY ATTENTION. Y/N JUST SUGGESTED THAT SHE…”

“c’mon, boss, really? not right now….,” Red murmured as he tried to block out his brother’s voice. 

“YOU’RE INSUFFERABLE, SANS! WE’RE HAVING A VERY IMPORTANT DISCUSSION AND YOU’RE TRYING TO SLEEP. THAT’S ALL YOU EVER DO, LAZY BONES. HOW DO YOU EVER EXPECT-”

You giggled as the two of them went back and forth, lecturing screeches on one side and complaining grumbles on the other. You settled back into the couch as the two of them fussed, pulling you towards them occasionally to try to settle the argument. As usual, the house had burst into chaos but….you were used to it and honestly, kind of enjoyed it. It didn’t matter where you were, how bad or good a situation was or what obstacles you had to fight next...as long as you had your boys...everything would be golden. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, now I've got this little smut gift all finished and wrapped up with a neat bow. I'm still learning on how to properly end stories, but I hope that you all enjoyed it. 
> 
> I have a head-canon of Edge being a soft!dom (to counteract Red's hard!dom energy) so I hope that isn't an issue for anyone~
> 
> Kitten, you have created a lovely story and I appreciate the amazing community that you have created around it.
> 
> (also, little baby side note here, should i mention that this the first smut i've ever written.....lol.)


End file.
